deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader (Legends)/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zero (by Death'sapprentice77) Darth Vader is in a room in a Star Destroyer overlooking the construction of the Death Star. Vader, then hears a noise and turns to see that Zero has teleported in the room. The sith ignites his lightsaber and Zero fires several shots from his buster. Vader deflects each of them and retaliates with a light saber throw. Zero quickly activates his shield boomerang and the light saber deflects off the shield and Zero quickly throws the shield at Vader who catches his light saber and quickly parries the shield boomerang, staggering back a little. Zero takes out his Z-saber and the two close in on each other. The two trade slashes and jabs for a bit and then they lock blades. Vader gains the upper hand and uses force push to disarm and send Zero crashing in to a wall. Vader looms over his opponent ready to finish him but Zero quickly draws his triple rod and stabs Vader in his mechanical leg! The sith lord yells in pain and backs away, giving the reploid enough time to regain his footing and begin to jab at Vader. Vader parries each of his strikes and counters with one of his own slashing Zero's weapon in half destroying it. Zero runs and retrieves his Z saber and viscously lashes at Vader. Vader blocks his attacks and then retaliates cutting of Zero's hand! The reploid screams in agony but the screams are replaced with gasps and sputters, a sure sign that Vader is using force choke. Eyes wide with terror, Zero attempts to let out a scream but cannot as he is being strangled. Vader then utters the last words the reploid will ever hear, "Fool, only now you know the true power of the dark side of the force." The sith hurls the lifeless body out the window into the cold, dark, reaches of space the heavy metal shutter closes down over the broken window, Vader cooly sheathes his weapon and limps off to get his leg repaired. Expert's Opinion While Zero had a wider range of more advanced weapons, Vader was able to counteract most of it with his light saber. What really won him the day was his mastery of the Force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Master Chief (by Undeaddeath01) Darth Vader: Master Chief: Darth Vader is perfecting the deathstar when one of his troops reports multiple pelicans aprpoaching the deathstar. Vader commands his troops to gear up when suddenly there is a big explosion on the side of the deathstar out of the rubble Master Chief and fellow ODST troops. Emediatly the troops engage in a fire fight. One ODST manages to get a headshot on a storm trooper. Another storm trooper returns the favor and shoots a ODST dead center in the heart. The Chief decides to make a bang and tosses a frag grenade which has devistating effect. Vader tosses his light saber and decapitates two ODSTs. With both sides with only one ally left, the Chief makes a small retreat, but dosen't leave the deathstar. Vader commands his last trooper to follow them. The trooper looks around but can't find the Chief or the remaining ODST, little does he know the ODST is at higher ground with a sniper rifle. He fires and gets a head shot. But little does he know Vader was watching and jabs the ODST through the back. The Cheif makes the final stand. He takes out his battle rifle and fires. Vader deflects the bullets with ease. Seeing he can't win with bullets, the Chief takes out an energy sword and a galactic sword fight begins. Vader has the upper hand with his training and manages to cut the Cheif in the leg. Wounded the Chief can no longer fight. Vader finishes it and lifts the Chief with the force. He clenches his fist and crushes the Chief with his armor as if it was tin foil. The Chief falls lifeless and Vader retracts his light saber. He is pleased with the victory but annoyed with the damage. WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion While Master Chief had superior armor, as well as better speed and strength augmentation, Darth Vader had ultimate mastery of two things that the Chief didn't. And those were the force, and a light saber. This was what easily tipped the battle in Vader's favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by MilitaryBrat) Voldemort, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Lucius, and Pius are somehow transported to the death star. Vader and 4 Stormtroopers with blasters are passing by and see the intruders. Voldemort calls to Vader "Who are you muggle?" "I am Lord Vader, sith lord. Who are you ?" "YOU DARE ASK WHO HE IS?!?!??!?!!???!???!??" Screams Bellatrix. "It's quite alright Bellatrix. I am Lord Voldemort." "Um, Lord Vader weren't these the people Emperor Palpatine was warning us about." "So it seems. Open fire." Pius is hit multiple times and Voldemort kills a stormtrooper. Voldemort: 4 Vader: 4 Voldemort and the other 3 remaining Death Eaters disapparate away. Lucius disarms a stormtrooper then uses the Cruciactus curse on him. He kills the man with the killing curse and is then killed by Vader when he throws his lightsaber and decapitates him. Voldemort: 3 Vader: 3 Yaxley kills another stormtrooper in a generator room and is startled when he hears Vader's breathing. He disarms vader but Vader uses the force to bring his lightsaber back to him. Then he picks up Yaxley with the force, smashes him against some generators. Yaxley is all bloodied up, then Vader ends his misery by bringing Yaxley towards him then impales him on his lightsaber. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 2 Voldemort has Nagini and Bellatrix with him, then a stormtrooper kills Nagini and tries to do the same with Bellatrix but Bellatrix goes and apparates near him, takes his helmet off, apparates into space, and leaves the man there. Voldemort: 2 Vader: 1 Voldemort and Bellatrix are looking for Vader, but they've never been here so they don't know where to look. Vader's breathing however gives him away and Bellatrix uses the cruciactus curse on him. He falls over in pain, and she tries to do what she just did to the last stormtrooper, but Vader is smarter. As she's trying to take his helmet off, he impales her with his lightsaber. Voldemort then apparates behind Vader and puts the cruciactus curse on him. Once again Vader falls over in pain, but his hate builds up and breaks free of the curse. He picks up Voldemort and chokes him to death. Voldemort: 0 Vader: 1 WINNER: DARTH VADER Expert's Opinion This was to most controversial battle on the wiki. Some believed that this was an easy win for Voldemort, while others believed it was a lopsided battle in Vader's favor. In the end, the majority agreed that the power of the dark side of the Force trumped Voldemort's magic, which gave Darth Vader the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hal Jordan (by MilitaryBrat) No battle written. WINNER: GREEN LANTERN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Green Lantern won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage